the elite shadow protector part 2
by Assassin of the shadows72
Summary: this is part 2 of the last elite shadow protector please dont stop reading reviews are welcomed with a open mind
1. Chapter 1

Blackmist the last protector and last of his kind slams into Darkonis the evil dragon god with such force that it nearly breaks one or two ribs upon impact. Darkonis reacts to the sudden attack by tail whipping Blackmist right side sending him flying into the side of a abandoned log house on his home island.

"OUCH" blackmist says blasting the decayed door open as he walks out. Darkonis suddenly lands with a roar that causes blackmist eyes to slit for a second before they go back to normal.

"good day to you as well blackmist says

"you are going to die for sure today mortal" Darkonis growls while taking threatening steps towards Blackmist whom starts circling Darkonis.

Darkonis follows suit.

as the two get closer they lash out at each other faster then the human eye can blink. 2 hours of fighting both stumble out of the onslaught. both heavily injured before falling over 5 minutes later Darkonis rises up slowly and make s his way over to blackmist in his weak state Darkonis then pins Blackmist who immediately try's to turn into mist but that is stopped by Darkonis claws going into the side of his neck darkonis rips his claws out and says

"any last words"

"Yes" blackmist says weakly before looking to the left to see a purple flash of light in the skies

ha ha ha ha ha ha you think for one second that I am alone well I am not blackmist vsays with a smirk

"is that all you have to say" Darkonis says darkly before bringing his claws down. suddenly a super charged plasma blast slams into Darkonis side making him crash into 3 trees

"You ok" Toothless yells out while landing

"Do I look ok" Blackmist says

"well not really can you at least fly" Toothless replies

"my right wing joint is dislocated" Blackmist says resting his head back down on the stone ground painfully.

"come on you have to get up or you will die for sure" toothless says nudging Blackmist back.

" Do me a favour and knock me out please"blackmist says

"why" toothless ask

"the only way for me to survive my injuries is to completely out of it" Blackmist growls out.

"but he will kill you "toothless says .

"not if I look dead" blackmist says


	2. Chapter 2

"ok try to stay still and do not dodge " Toothless says charging a plasma blast

"well no kidding" Blackmist says relaxing his tense muscles just as Toothless fires.

The blast did its job and rendered Blackmist unconscious just as Darkonis recovers from the blast and rushes over to toothless and pins him against a tree.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME WEAKLING!" Darkonis yells out angrily.

"I attacked you so you would not have to get your claws dirtied my lord" Toothless lies toothless points over to Blackmist unconscious form. Darkonis throwes toothless aside and walks over to Blackmist unconscious form and drags a claw down Blackmist side.

Getting no response Darkonis turns around and glares at Toothless who finishes recovering from getting stangled.

" I will let you live today but attack me again I will kill you." Darkonis says to toothless threateningly before flying to the clouds and creating a purple portal and flying through.

"And he is going to be pissed when he realize that Blackmist is not dead." toothless says to him self.

2 hours later

Blackmist awakens groggily before he gets up, his dislocated wing causing him a great deal of pain as he does . Blackmist looks around at his surroundings and sees Toothless taking a sun bath. Blackmist limps over to Toothless and pokes him with the bladed barb on the end of his tail .toothless jumps to his feet and jumps on Blackmist instinctually.

Blackmist hisses painfully as he lands on his dislocated wing.

"oh my I am so sorry op's" toothless says apologetically.

nope that's my fault I scared you Blackmist says getting up again as toothless gets off him.

"You owe me a favour Blackmist" toothless says with a smirk

"and that is" blackmist says calmly

"get me a Icelandic cod" Toothless says with a smile

"you are evil you know that" blackmist says non seriously

"any way I need you to relocate my wing so I can get you your fish" Blackmist says gesturing to his wing

"gladly " Toothless says relocating Blackmist wing

Blackmist hisses in pain once again due to his wing popping back in place.

Blackmist flexis his wing before he leaps into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackmist fly's up over the clouds and power dives deep into the ocean in search of a Icelandic cod. as he goes deeper his eye vision automatically changes to night vision.

Blackmist p.o.v

As I dive deeper in search of a Icelandic cod my eye sight changes to night vison as I go deeper.

as I go deeper my injuries begin to reopen causing my dark red blood to leak out .as I near the ocean floor I detect movement around me I look around myself just as a great white shark passes beside me I immediately begin to follow its every move and get ready to face it if it decides to attack. And to my surprize something spooked it away.

and I quickly find out what it was. it was a squaldron and a huge one at that. once it notices that I am here it glares at me before it approaches me . a bit to fast for my liking so I bare my teeth at it . this makes it stop its approach and stare at me dangerously. I can literally hear my instincts screaming at me to get the hell out of there be fore it tries to kill me but as I un fold my wings the squaldron charges me so I slam my wings down just as it crashes into the ocean floor below me. I am forced to retreat to the surface because I am clearly out matched in marine combat. but as I near the surface I see a Icelandic cod actually a big group of them. I go for the cod I catch the fish but then a fishing net is wrapped around the Icelandic cod group and my self. I look around and then notice I was beside a fishing boat I big one. under the surface of the water I can here people yelling on the boat 2 minutes later the cods and I are pulled above board by a group of fishermen. as they untangle the nets I rise out of the pile of Icelandic cod scaring the crap out of the fishermen. I glare at them before I couth out water that managed to get into my lungs. I then grab 4 Icelandic cod from there catch and fly off back to toothless.

normal p.o.v

Blackmist soon lands in front of Toothless and drops the fish. toothless mouth falls open .

"you got 3 of them for me" toothless says

" do you have any idea what I had to go through to get those" Blackmist says

" do I want to know" toothless ask.

"no but I am going to tell you any way" blackmist says then adds

"I almost got attacked by a shark then a big squaldron tried to kill me so I had to retreat to th surface I was then caught in a fishing net." Blackmist says in order of what happened to him in order to get the Icelandic cod.

"So how is Hiccup doing he is great actually he planning on having children with his mate soon well once they are officially married" toothless says happily.

"well once he does I will personally pay your home a visit. " Blackmist says

"but for now I have to watch my every move carefully to not be discovered by Darkonis again." blackmist says turning around

" Blackmist one thing before you leave good luck"toothless says

" thanks but I dont need luck I need him gone" blackmist says flying away back to elite shadow island.


	4. Chapter 4

mean while in the north a massive army is forming the army being made out of dragons and men the two forces being led by the leader of the dragon hunters and Drago Bludvist. the reason of the army is to simply get back at the thing that ruined them very recently.

"if you do not get any more dragons in two days I will throw you over the deck and feed you to the eels" Drago says throwing Eret to the floor.

"But Drago do you have any idea how hard it is to keep the dragons we capture with that demon flying around."

"Its a dragon how hard could it possibly be to capture it" Drago says

"very actually its the same one that beat you" Eret says

" ITS THE WHAT!" Drago yells out to Eret.

"it's the same dragon that has been killing and harming my men and freeing the dragons"

" go get Viggo bring him to me he knows almost all the dragons weakness he will help you capture that dragon alive" Drago says walking back into the captain corders

\ mean while in the river lands

"father this is the third time the dragon hunters have attacked and drugged our dragons." Ryder

"what do we do, we call our allies what else " DJ says while sharpening his great sword with a wert stone..

"but fathers the dragon hunters have a dragon army we will be destroyed by them before they reach us." Ryder argues back

|" we have our black reapers including Inferno to help us. 1 skrill , 5 zipplebacks , 3 monstrous night mares , 2 razor fully it will be enough to DJ says\

"maybe to hold them off for a hour their numbers equal in the 2oo hundreds and that's just the dragons our dragons will be over run it does not matter how good we are." Ryder says we need a alpha species of dragon like a bewilderbeast or red death we will even take a red death to turn the tides against the hunters.

" in deed it will turn the tides but where do we find one DJ says question

 **" in the north there is a Bewilderbeast named Frostbite " Inferno** interrupts

" how far north Inferno 25 miles by sea


End file.
